


Artemisa y Orión

by Fanfantastica



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfantastica/pseuds/Fanfantastica
Summary: En este Fanfic de Lore Olympus se retoma el mito griego de Artemisa y Orión.  La luna, como narradora, nos cuenta como sucedió el encuentro entre el mortal Orión y la diosa cazadora Artemisa. Desde como su amor fue surgiendo hasta  el momento en que el dios Apolo, hermano de Artemisa, interviene en la relación y decide el destino de esta.Los personajes y el ambiente están basados en el cómic de WEBTOON: Lore Olympus de Rachel Smythe.
Relationships: Artemisa/Orión
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Creta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @fanfictastica

Al principio la noche era mas fría y oscura que el mismísimo Hades, mi nacimiento trajo algo de luz. Mi tenue rayo permite a dioses y mortales descansar. La relativa oscuridad da la sensación de privacidad que hace que los amantes unan sus cuerpos y que los inocentes se conviertan en criminales. Soy una gran confidente, a diferencia de mi hermano que cuenta lo que ve a la menor provocación. Mi silencio no viene de la empatía, si callo es por las historias. Soy una gran coleccionista de ellas. Mis favoritas las dibujo en el firmamento con estrellas. Haría cualquier cosa por una buena historia, solo piénsalo, si fuera tan indiscreta como mi hermano, nadie aprovecharía las horas de descanso para cometer crímenes, declarar amores o simplemente salirse de personaje. Una de mis historias favoritas ocurrió recientemente cuando la joven diosa, que posee dominio sobre mi, paseaba con su séquito de ninfas por Creta.  
Aquella noche yo me encontraba tan resplandeciente, que me dio pena la tranquilidad del mundo en aquel momento. “Ninguna historia empezará diciendo que aquella noche Selene estaba mas bella que nunca”, recuerdo que pensé. Cuando de repente vi que en las faldas de monte Dicte un hombre con lanza en manos trataba de cazar a un enorme Jabalí. Aquel sitio era un lugar sagrado, cerca de allí se encontraba la cueva donde Rea escondió a Zeus de la voracidad de Cronos. Solo Artemisa tenia permitido cazar en aquel lugar. A mi no me gusta meterme en cosas de dioses y mortales, pero, pensé que un asesinato podría volver la noche mas interesante y no moriría cualquier mortal sería Orión, quien, no era gran cosa pero algo es algo. Artemisa es conocida por su aversión al sexo masculino, no confía en ellos, algunos han intentado aprovecharse de ella, otros han dañado a algunas de sus ninfas. Por ello cuando le di la noticia decidió ir sola a resolver el problema, llevando su dorado arco con ella.  
Se posó en una colina desde donde apuntaba a Orión con una flecha tan filosa que ningún escudo o armadura podía detenerla. El pobre mortal se encontraba luchando con esa enorme bestia, parecía que estaba perdiendo. Su burda lanza estaba ya partida a la mitad, él tenía golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo, sus movimientos eran toscos y torpes, reflejaban el cansancio.  
— Selene, ¿sabes quien es aquel mortal? — me preguntó la joven diosa mientras seguía a su víctima con su arco.  
— Se llama Orión. Es famoso entre los mortales por su gran belleza y por que es un increíble cazador, el mas grande que ha existido dicen algunos.—respondí  
— Nunca he oído hablar de él, si fuera tan gran cazador como tu dices ¿no crees que me rendiría culto a mi?, aparte no hay cazador mas glorioso que yo.  
— Tal vez, él le rinda culto a su hermano, mi diosa, y no mal entienda mis palabras, es solo bueno entre los mortales que es poco a mi parecer comparado a su gran divinidad — contesté tranquilamente, dado que estos nuevos dioses suelen ser mas sensibles de lo habitual. Solo hace unos días una de estas nuevas diosas aniquiló a todo un pueblo simplemente porque habían matado a dos ninfas por accidente, como si estas no se dieran literalmente en los arboles.  
El mortal había tropezado y se le dificultaba ponerse de pie, mientras, el enorme Jabalí tomaba impulso para embestir al muchacho. Por un momento pensé que el animal acabaría primero con él, pero, Artemisa con un movimiento rápido tensó y soltó la cuerda del arco, haciendo que la flecha viajara a tal velocidad que el sonido llegó después del golpe. Solo bajo mi luz, pudo haber ocurrido esto: la diosa no mato al mortal, lo salvó atravesando al Jabalí.  
El jabalí cayó ante los pies de Orión, el confundido joven, giró su cabeza hacia todos los lados tratando de buscar a su salvador. Fue cuando vio la reluciente flecha dorada que se dio cuenta que esto era obra de algún dios que se apiadó de él.  
— Oh, gracias, gran poderoso — gritó al cielo — a ti debo mi vida solo alguien como tu es capaz de tal acto de generosidad y habilidad, sacrificaré una vaca en tu honor. Mi poderoso y gran señor Apolo.  
Al oír esta plegaria Artemisa bajo del monte al encuentro de Orión. Se apareció ante él con toda su divinidad, su cabello ondulaba en el viento su armadura brillaba a la par de mi resplandor. Si hubiera sido mi hermano o Zeus quien se presentara de esa forma frente un mortal este acabaría calcinado al instante. Pero Artemisa era Diosa de la luna y como yo era fría y resplandeciente.  
— Mortal, osas interrumpir en campo sagrado y después desprecias a la diosa que te salva la vida negando sus habilidades. Aquel animal tenia mas valía que tu, por ello, hoy conocerás la furia de un olímpico — recitó Artemisa con su voz metálica de diosa parecida al sonido de dos espadas al chocarse, lo mas seguro es que le mortal no entendiera ni una palabra.  
Orión salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero, su lesión en el tobillo hizo que tropezara y cayera golpeando su cabeza con una roca y quedando inconsciente. Al ver esto Artemisa se preocupó, pensó que había matado al primer humano que había salvado ya desde hace mucho tiempo.


	2. Mascota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemisa habla con Orión. En la cercanía con el mortal descubre sentimientos antes desconocidos para ella

El joven cazador despertó dentro de una cueva junto a un cálido fuego, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero, a su lado se encontraba la diosa que juro castigarlo. Su primer instinto fue correr y al hacerlo notó que su cuerpo ya no dolía, sus lesiones y heridas estaban sanadas. Artemisa lo tomó y lo volvió al piso.  
— ¿A dónde crees que vas mortal, me debes explicaciones y agradecimientos? — dijo la diosa mientras mantenía al joven en el piso con un solo dedo.  
— Discúlpeme diosa si la he ofendido, juro que sacrificaré un ganado entero por mi ofensa y para demostrar mi gratitud.  
— Eso no me vasta. Quiero explicaciones, no hay mortal que no sepa que es este lugar, dime ¿Qué razón te llevó a querer cazar en mi territorio? — soltó al joven quien inmediatamente se puso de rodillas.  
— Diosa, no hay excusas para lo que he hecho, pero, es cierto cuando le digo que desconocía mi paradero. La vida me ha llevado a vagar por el mundo, en busca de un hombre cobarde que no es capaz de pagar una deuda y en mi búsqueda he sido merecedor del asecho de una diosa que no puede encontrarme de noche. Lo que tengo de buen cazador, lo tengo de mal navegante, durante mi travesía quede sin provisiones y con hambre busqué alimento. Mi ego no se conformó con comer bayas o frutos, tuve que cazar, le repito, mi señora, que no sabía que eran sus tierras. Por favor perdone la vida de un vago que ha perdido el rumbo de su vida.  
— Hablas demasiado para decir nada. Haz dicho que eres un gran cazador, yo soy diosa de la caza, ¿Por qué no he oído nada sobre ti?  
— Será porque mis desgracias han sido mayores que mis triunfos. Los poetas no atraen público con personas como yo. Mi mas grande hazaña como cazador fue liberar a una isla de bestias matando a cada una de ellas, desgraciadamente, el rey para quien trabajé no me dio mi recompensa. No solo conforme con eso me dejó ciego. Si no fuera por la intervención de Helios yo no hubiera recuperado la vista. Antes de nada quiero agradecerle por curar mis heridas.  
— No es nada, no soy mi hermano, para tu desgracia, pero soy buena curando también. Si eres tan buen cazador, como dices, tu ofensa hacia mi la puedes pagar compitiendo conmigo. Mañana en la mañana cuando la aurora salga comenzaremos. Si cazas mas bestias que yo te dejare ir, sino, te mando al Hades — al decir esto, Artemisa se dio cuenta como Orión comenzó a temblar — no te asustes, no cazaremos aquí. Las bestias de este lugar son imposibles para ti, la cercanía a mi divinidad y la relación de Zeus con este lugar, las han hecho mas grandes, rápidas y longevas que cualquiera en el mundo. Cazaremos a las afueras, hay un bosque que justo hoy exploraba con mis ninfas.  
— Diosa, me temo que si acepto su reto, aun que le gane, cosa claramente imposible, la diosa a la que temo vendrá por mi antes de que nuestra competencia empiece y el destino que ella me dará es peor que la muerte. Le ruego me mate ahora pues es justo lo que al fin al cabo hará. No juegue conmigo como gato con su presa — decía el mortal entre llanto mientras inclinaba su cabeza al piso.  
Artemisa conocía a los suyos, los dioses en ocaciones se obsesionaban con un mortal que no dejaban en paz, hasta que lo destruyeran. Todo por su diversión. Incluso Atenea, la mas sobria de todos los dioses, escogía favoritos que les hacía ganar guerras y después traía hacia estos mismos desgracias simplemente porque el día estaba tranquilo o por que los sacrificios no eran hechos a su manera. El orgullo de Artemisa le había hecho pensar que en eso estaba por encima de los demás. Pero no era así, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en ese momento atormentando a un mortal solo porque se acordó de su hermano antes que ella. La ira de un dios es mas que suficiente, pensó Artemisa, y dejó al joven en paz con la promesa que ahora solo la adoraría a ella y que le contara quien era la diosa a quien ofendió.  
Orión contó que nunca hubo alguna ofensa a ninguna diosa, al contrario, hubo amor de mas. Mientras se encontraba con Helios después de que este le regresara la vista, apareció mi hermana Eos, la que trae la aurora. Esta historia ya la conocía. Mi hermana, de vez en cuando, enamoraba o raptaba a un joven y atractivo mortal para su placer. Estaba casada con Astreo y sus infidelidades eran comparadas con las del mismísimo Zeus. Su adicción a los mortales era una maldición hecha por Afrodita y Eros. La ofensa de mi hermana fue haber yacido con Ares amante de Afrodita. Orión huyó de mi hermana al enterarse de lo que hizo con un joven llamado Titono, mi hermana estaba tan enamorada de él que convenció a Zeus en volverlo inmortal, pero, olvidó pedir conservar la juventud de su amante. Cuando la primera cana apareció en el cabello de Titono, Eos lo abandonó en un cuarto hasta que su cuerpo se consumió y su voz se transformó en el canto de las cigarras. Orión hizo bien en huir de mi hermana.  
Artemisa estaba familiarizada con las aventuras de Eos, así que sintió pena por el pobre muchacho, le dijo que podía quedarse con el Jabalí y el día lo podía pasar en esta cueva, pero, que mañana desapareciera del sitio. Me lamenté por el horrible final, en los encuentros entre mortales y dioses suele haber más acción. Pero el encanto de mi luz en la oscuridad lo volvió a hacer, antes de que Artemisa abandonara la cueva Orión se puso delante de ella, se inclinó y le pidió ser su di. Un gran “¡qué!” Por parte de Artemisa retumbó por los alrededores. La respuesta de ella fue un tajante no, a lo que el muchacho replicaba diciendo que la mejor forma de adorarla sería sirviéndole. Ella le dijo que no aceptaría en su séquito a un mortal y mucho menos a un hombre, pondría en riesgo a sus ninfas y a su reputación. Orión insistía tanto que Artemisa le puso un reto: esta noche ella y sus ninfas estaban a la caza de un gran lobo, proveniente de esta zona, que había atacado la noche anterior una aldea, la distracción que Orión causó no permitió que terminaran esta tarea. Si Orión le daba caza a ese viejo súper lobo ella lo aceptaría en su séquito con algunas restricciones . El joven emocionado aceptó y Artemisa desapareció de su vista.  
La noche siguiente, cuando yo me encontraba en lo mas alto del firmamento, Artemisa se presentó al punto de encuentro con Orión. Encontró al mortal desollando al lobo de la apuesta. Mi compañera nocturna no tuvo mas que hacer que valer su promesa.  
***********************************  
Las reglas eran obvias, el mortal podría acompañar a Artemisa en sus noches de caza y de exploración, cazaría solo a los animales que ella digiera y él no podía hablar o acercarse a ninguna de las ninfas. Si Orión desobedecía ella haría que su perro se lo comiera vivo. Con estas condiciones Orión paseaba las noches al lado de la diosa. Al principio Orión era parecido a un bebé aprendiendo a caminar comparado con la agilidad de la diosa. Al escalar montes, cuando ella había llegado a la cima, él apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, se caía, se golpeaba, los insectos le perseguían y picaban. Artemisa nunca había convivido tanto con un humano, le desesperaba y le parecía imposible la fragilidad de Orión.  
Con el tiempo el corazón de Artemisa se fue ablandando y el cariño que empezó a surgir hacia Orión era parecido al de un amo y su mascota. Pensé que en cualquier momento el joven mortal aparecería con un moño rosa en el cuello y una cadena. La cercanía de Orión con la joven diosa, al pasar el tiempo, lo hizo mas rápido, fuerte y resistente. Sus habilidades natas de cazador se volvieron refinadas y apreciadas por Artemisa. Cuando no cazaban hablaban. A Artemisa le parecía increíble como un humano con una vida tan corta tenía tanto que contar. Le habló de su niñez con su viejo padre. Los dos vivían en un monte muy alto criando cabras, ellos viajaban días para llegar a la ciudad mas cercana para vender sus productos, ya que, antes que él naciera Zeus inundó el pueblo cercano porque nadie le dio refugio mientras estaba disfrazado de anciano. Solo el padre de Orión le tendió la mano a Zeus. Como agradecimiento Zeus cumplió su deseo de tener un hijo. Nació a través de un ritual donde su padre enterró una piel de toro en su jardín y orinó encima de esta, a los nueve días él surgió de la tierra. La historia era algo nauseabunda pero Artemisa había escuchado cosas mas extrañas provenientes de Zeus.  
Las noches fueron pasando, su relación fue evolucionando desde dos desconocidos a amo y mascota, a maestra y discípulo y por último, una noche, vi lo que esperaba en los ojos de Artemisa. No soy experta en tramas de corazón como Eros, pero, la experiencia propia y las millones de historias de las que he sido testigo me han dado cierta sensibilidad.  
Los dos cansados de correr junto a los lobos en busca de presas, pararon en una laguna para refrescarse, yo me reflejaba hermosamente. Artemisa estaba encima de una roca, mientras Orión entraba al agua, ella contaba aquella vez en que junto a su hermano vencieron a una familia que había ofendido a su madre. El joven se sumergió en el agua y salió inmediatamente. Las gotas de agua fría recorrían las líneas de su cuerpo y mi fría luz resaltaba su aclamada belleza, en ese momento, la diosa cazadora no fue ajena al atractivo de aquel mortal. La belleza de los mortales no asemejan a la de los dioses. Los dioses tenemos la belleza de los metales preciosos, líneas precisas y delicadas, no hay defectos, incluso, nuestras cicatrices son perfectas. En cambio los humanos tienen la belleza de la naturaleza desordenada, tosca, irrepetible y aleatoria. El mas bello de los humanos no imita la belleza de un dios, sino, que es una expresión de lo mas terrenal. Artemisa amaba la libertad y la naturaleza, y la personificación mortal de estos elementos se encontraba nadando hacia ella y ofreciéndole una sonrisa. El corazón de la diosa comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad mientras Orión mas se acercaba hacia ella. Cuando entre los dos apareció Hermes.  
— Artemisa, Zeus nos necesita, hay una especie de reunión extraordinaria o algo así. ¿Quién es ese, acaso es tu novio? — preguntó Hermes mientras flotaba encima de Orión y lo inspeccionaba.  
— ¡NO!, que asco, claro que no, es mi… — dudó por un momento — mortal-mascota — acabó de decir con una risa nerviosa.  
— Como sea, vamos no hay que perder tiempo — dijo Hermes quien junto Artemisa desaparecieron en un pestañeo


	3. Héroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene interviene y le propone a Artemisa un mejor destino para Orión

Las noches pasaron y desde entonces la diosa no había vuelto aparecer ante el mortal. Orión la espero cada noche, miraba las estrellas y paseaba por las praderas melancólicamente. Yo no creía que Orión albergara los mismos sentimientos que Artemisa hacia él, ya que, Orión era del tipo de hombre que solo una pasión ocupa su vida, para algunos es el dinero, para otros es la guerra, para él era la caza.   
En el Olimpo en aquellos momentos se vivía cierta conmoción que mantenía a Artemisa alejada del reino mortal. Pensé que no la vería en la tierra en mucho tiempo, pero, un día de sorpresa me la encontré afilando una daga.  
— Diosa, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Pensé que los asuntos en el Olimpo la tendrían ocupada por mas tiempo. Pero veo que prepara sus armas ¿acaso cazará hoy?. — pregunté   
— No había mas que hacer con aquel asunto, y las armas no son para cazar, son para matar a Orión. ¿lo haz visto por el sitio o navegó y se perdió de nuevo?.  
Artemisa actúa por impulso, no piensa mucho en las consecuencias, no debe, es una diosa olímpica. Sus ataques de furia son vistos como una divertida anécdota. Pero yo no quería que esta historia acabara aquí, sentí, que tenía mucho mas que dar, entonces traté de persuadirla y que aceptara esos sentimientos.   
— No, el sigue aquí y la espera pacientemente cada noche, mi diosa. Si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte ¿Qué hizo el mortal para merecer la muerte?. En la noche se ha comportado bien ¿acaso a la luz del día quebrantó alguna de sus reglas?  
— Nada de eso. Me desaceré de él antes que esto crezca y se haga mas grande.  
— ¿Qué, mi diosa? — pregunté maliciosamente, ya sabía la respuesta. Ella ya se había dado cuenta.   
— Tu ya lo sabes Selene, el me gusta. Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir y no puedo, — calló por un momento y dejó de afilar el arma.   
— El amor es horrible, — continuó— ningún dios nunca ha amado de la forma correcta a alguien y menos a un mortal. Lo que he visto estos últimos días solo me lo confirma.  
— Eso no es cierto, yo amo a un mortal y lo amo correctamente, nos llevamos bien, incluso nuestra relación es abierta, claro solo de mi lado. El no puede hacer mucho en la condición que se encuentra.  
No le agradó mi ejemplo, me miró de tal forma que si no fuera por mi inmortalidad me hubiera matado. Tenía que buscar un mejor ejemplo y me acordé de Atenea.   
— Diosa, — continué — la decisión que esta tomando tal vez no sea la correcta, se que esta confundida, nunca ha sentido algo así antes y se siente amenazada por estos nuevos sentimientos. El amor bien llevado construye. Prueba de esto es una diosa, virgen como usted, que también ama a un mortal.   
— ¿Quién? — preguntó consternada   
— Atenea, ella ama a Odiseo. Al igual que usted encontró en Orión la representación de la salvaje naturaleza, ella encontró en Odiseo la representación de la inteligencia y la astucia. Es por ello que es su protegido. Crear héroes enaltecen a los dioses a los ojos de los humanos. Por qué mejor usted no ayuda a Orión de la misma forma. Enfoque toda esa energía reprimida. Por Gea, matarlo seria la peor forma de resolución de un conflicto.  
— Mi propio héroe. Levantarían muchos templos en mi honor si lo lograra — quedó pensativa por un momento. Solo necesitaba una excusa para no matarlo, una en la que justificara ante todos, y sobre todo ante ella, la convivencia con el mortal. Miró al cielo y observó mi colección de historias.   
— Lo haré — dijo repentinamente — aparte, creo que no sería capaz de matarlo. ¿crees que Hestia sepa lo de Atenea y Odiseo?.  
— Lo mas seguro es que si, pero, Hestia es muy pacifica como para hacer escándalo por ello. 

Fue a encontrarse con el mortal quien se encontraba a la luz de una fogata reparando su desgastada lanza. Cuando Artemisa apareció ante él, no le dejo pronunciar ni una sola palabra.  
— Calla mortal, hoy tengo mucho que decir. Hoy es tu día de suerte, he decidido convertirte en un héroe. Tus dones de la caza han hecho que te ganes mi simpatía. Con mi ayuda tu nombre pasará a la historia, ganarás guerras y gobernarás a los mortales.   
— Pero, mi señora. Yo no soy un guerrero ni un rey, soy solo un cazador   
— Eso no importa. Tu destino será la grandeza.   
— ¿Las moiras le dijeron eso?  
— No, pero tengo una corazonada. Primero debemos recuperar tu honor, encontraremos al rey que no te pagó y lo matarás. Dime qué es lo que te debe.  
— No es que, es un quien, me debe la mano de su hija la princesa Merope. Yo me enamoré de ella a primera vista, de lejos, cuando recién llegué a su reino y fui directo con el rey para hacer un trato por ella.  
— ¿Así que, estás enamorado?. Como sea, no importa, te conseguiré a tu princesa y te volveré un héroe como dije. Serás uno de los buenos y yo me aseguraré que no acabes loco y matando a tu esposa e hijos.   
— Diosa, no tengo como agradecerle — el joven se abalanzó para abrazarla y ella lo alejó con un golpe en la cara. El pobre Orión calló al piso como un costal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!!!


	4. Apolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apolo descubre la relación de Artemisa y Orión, y decide intervenir por el bien de su hermana.

Mi hermano me contó que en la mañana Artemisa fue a la casa de su hermano, Apolo. Apolo es el dios de demasiadas cosas, si no fuera un dios, su ego ya lo hubiera hecho explotar. Es el carcelero de mi hermano como Artemisa se supone que es la mía. Mi hermano se puso del lado equivocado en la guerra y acabó encadenado, no fue el único, Atlas tiene que sostener el cielo por siempre. En cambio yo fui mas lista y fui neutral, yo vivía lo bastante lejos como para que me importara.   
— ¿Aún tienes aquella lanza que te regaló Hefesto? — dijo Artemisa entrando inmediatamente, en cuanto su hermano abrió la puerta.   
— Primero que nada, buenos días. ¿para que quieres la lanza, perdiste la tuya?. ¡Hey!, no revises mis cosas — dijo apolo mientras que Artemisa se dirigía a un armario.   
— Es para un amigo que la necesita. Tu ni siquiera la usas, Hefesto te la regaló porque lloraste al ver que yo tenía una y tu no.  
— A ti te dio un arco porque yo tenía uno y tu no. ¿tu amigo es aquel mortal, con el que Hermes te ha visto hablar?. Que raro pensé que no te agradaban los “hombres”.  
— No me agradan, y si es ese mortal. Él es mi nuevo proyecto lo convertiré en un héroe.  
Artemisa seguía buscando. Mientras Apolo la seguía de cerca y la miraba. El dios estaba desalineado y su rostro estaba cansado   
— ¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar como estoy?  
— ¿estar de qué?  
— En serio no me ves, estoy en mi casa, en piyama. Solo ve mi cara.  
— Son las 10 de la mañana es normal estar en tu casa así. Por Gea ¿que te sucede?   
— Daphne rompió conmigo, pero, eso lo sabrías se me prestaras un poco de atención. Pero en lugar de procurar a tu hermano haz estado desaparecida últimamente y ya se el porque, por un estúpido humano.  
— También deberías volverte dios del drama. Se te pasara siempre terminas con chicas y a la semana siguiente tienes a alguien nuevo. Pero si quieres atención te la daré ¿Por qué la ninfa terminó contigo?  
— Porque es una tonta ninfa de las flores que no sabe lo que le conviene   
— Si es tan tonta, ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?  
— Por que soy un Dios, porque soy Apolo.  
— Bueno ya que salgas de tu drama ¿puedes hacerme un favor?. Necesito tus poderes mágicos de Oráculo para saber donde se encuentra el rey Enopión y su hija Merope.  
— Primero el Oráculo no es magia, es un arte. Segundo no sirve para eso, le ayuda a los mortales a predecir cosas, como el clima, gracias a mi ayuda. Tercero ¿para que quieres saber eso, otra vez a alguien se le olvidó sacrificar una vaca antes de casarse y vas a convertir su cama en serpientes?   
— Otra vez con eso, aquella vez fue porque ese amigo tuyo creyó que con tenerte feliz a ti, me tenía feliz a mi. Es para el amigo de la lanza.  
— ¿Cómo se llama el mortal?   
— Se llama Orión   
— Orión, el ex amante de Eos. Por tu bien quiero que te alejes de ese mortal.   
— Te lo he dicho antes. — dijo molesta — Tu no tienes el derecho de mandar sobre mi vida, yo…  
— ¿Sabes que lo están buscando por todas partes? — la interrumpió — Es un dandy, al no poder sacar lo que necesitaba de Eos, buscó engatusar a otra diosa y llegó contigo, vaya, pensé que eras más lista, pero, tu también eres como todas las demás mujeres. Todas son iguales: tontas, débiles, fáciles, no pueden mantener un secreto ni una sola promesa. ¿Acaso ya faltaste a tus votos, durmiendo con ese mortal?.  
La diosa golpeo a su hermano tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire en el piso.  
— No vuelvas hablarme así nunca. Encontré la lanza me voy — antes de salir volvió a su hermano el le dijo — si tienes problemas, hermano, resuélvelos y no me involucres en tus mierdas. 

****************************

Hay ciertas cosas que están bajo nuestro control y otras se nos escapan de las manos. Ni siquiera los dioses tenemos el poder absoluto, no hay que olvidar que el origen de todo es el caos. En aquel momento, a Apolo, varias cosas se le salían de las manos, estaba a punto de perder el control que tenía sobre si mismo y sobre los demás. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo y ese algo fue el supuesto bien de su hermana, él necesitaba protegerla, guiarla y ayudarla. Ella estaba cometiendo un gran error y él iba a salvarla.   
En la noche se dirigió a donde estaban las ninfas de Artemisa, al verlo lo recibieron apuntándole con sus armas. Eran feroces, se alejaban del concepto de ninfa: novias, mujeres siempre dispuestas.  
— Febo Apolo, sabes que en las celebraciones de Luna vieja está prohibida la presencia de hombres en el santuario — dijo una pequeña ninfa que lo apuntaba decididamente con una flecha.  
— Oye tranquila, ¿por que la hostilidad?, soy el hermano de Artemisa eso no me da algo de indulgencia ante ustedes, aparte ninguna de ustedes serian capaces de darme, y tu menos con esa pose— dijo Apolo mientras se reía.  
— Hermano de la diosa o no, tu sigues siendo un dios, ellos utilizan a nuestras hermanas únicamente para su diversión, las dejan y ellas sufren hasta convertirse en ríos o piedras. Zeus cree que le pertenecemos pero no es así.  
— Vaya, ¿Quién les hizo tanto daño? No creen que exageran. Aparte tus “hermanas” no son tan inocentes, buscan a un dios para escalar, ya saben a lo que se atienen y si al final lloran es por su culpa.  
— Si vienes a ofendernos te pido que te vayas, la diosa no esta aquí.  
— A eso precisamente vengo. ¿No les parece extraño que no este aquí una noche de Luna vieja?. ¿Ustedes saben que esta por allí a fuera paseando con un hombre mortal? Despreciar a su hermanas de caza para ir por un hombre ¿no les molesta?  
— No somos nadie para cuestionar a la diosa.  
— ¡Si nos molesta! — interrumpió otra Ninfa oréade que se hallaba atrás   
— Basta Eco, no hables.  
— No Calisto, no voy a callar. Todas estamos preocupadas por la diosa. Aquel mortal puede estar engañándola. Señor Apolo, hemos intentado hablar con ella pero nunca nos escucha, solo somos su súbditos. Hágala entrar en razón. Ella dice que solo va ayudar al mortal a hacerse un héroe pero sospechamos que ella siente algo mas por él. Creemos que lo ama y que si el lo pide ella podría entregarse a él y si ella lo hace ¿Qué será de nosotras? — para este entonces todas ya tenían sus armas apuntando al piso.   
— Gracias por ser tan sincera conmigo, lo aprecio — dijo Apolo mientras ponía su mano en el corazón — ya traté que mi hermana entrara en razón, pero, saben lo necia que es, ese mortal ya la atrapó. Necesito su ayuda.  
— Lo ayudaremos señor Apolo — dijo Eco  
— Bien, mi plan es que alguna de ustedes haga cualquiera de estas dos cosas: Que diga que el tal Orión las espío mientras se bañaban o que se acercó con malas intenciones a una de ustedes, sino funciona, alguien ofrézcase para entrenar junto al mortal, y por accidente lo matan. Calisto, tu no lo hagas que no serás capaz ni siquiera de arrojar la flecha.   
— No lo haremos. — replicó Calisto fuertemente — mientras la diosa no está, yo soy la que está a cargo que no se les olvide. Febo Apolo, con la luna como mi testigo le digo que la única diosa que obedezco es a Artemisa. No permitiré que nos usen para sus fines. Juzgar a la diosa y cuidarla como si fuera una niña, ella es una mujer, es una diosa. Váyase y no contaremos sobre los celos que tiene por su hermana.  
— La luna de testigo — dijo Apolo con desdén — esa anciana es tan vieja que no escucha nada. Sabía que no podía contar con ustedes, son lo mas bajo qué hay, si no fuera por su inmortalidad serían mas inútiles incluso que los humanos.

*******************************

Apolo se retiró, se dirigió a buscar a su hermana, la encontró con el mortal. Los miraba de lejos, deseaba dispararle a Orión, sería tan fácil acabar con él en ese momento, pero no podía. El no debía de ser quien lo matara, si lo hiciera, su hermana se alejaría de él. A pesar de ser un dios popular sabía que, en realidad, era solitario. Solo contaba con el cariño verdadero de pocos, no podía perder a su hermana.   
Tenía que bajar su perfil, se acercó a ellos. Artemisa no se puso feliz al verlo y Orión se paralizó. Su vida entera había rezado y admirado a un solo Dios, y ahora lo conocía en persona. Orión no dejaba de llenar de cumplidos y alabanzas a Apolo. Apolo se disculpó con su hermana por su discusión con la excusa de que estaba afectado por su ruptura. Artemisa lo perdonó, a pesar de todo, era su familia. Para congraciarse mas, el dios le regaló al mortal un escudo. Artemisa ya no dudó de sus intenciones. El se despidió quedando en buenos términos con su hermana y prometiéndole que si algo sucedía él la ayudaría. Antes de regresar al Olimpo, la ninfa Eco, lo buscó. Le dijo que ella no obedecería a Calisto y que quería ayudarlo   
— Perfecto, vas a repetir exactamente estas palabras — dijo Apolo mientras que sus dorados ojos se iluminaban.


	5. No fue Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orión le revele algo a Artemisa. Artemisa no sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos y Hermes la ayuda trayéndole una noticia.

La noche siguiente, Artemisa se encontraba en el piso mirando fijamente un mapa. Las palabras de Apolo no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. Por un lado ella estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por Orión y por otro se preguntaba si él sería capaz de engañarla. Recordó cuando lo conoció y su insistencia de querer ser su súbdito, todo pudo haber sido un plan del joven: ir a ese sitio sagrado donde ella siempre se encontraba con la esperanza de encontrarla. Si Eos cayó en sus encantos ella también lo haría. Volteo a mirar a Orión, el mortal se encontraba entrenando con su nueva lanza y escudo, parecía un niño, se cubría, atacaba y esquivaba a una bestia imaginaria.   
— Orión deja de jugar y ven acá. Hay varias cosas que tenemos que arreglar — ordenó Artemisa   
— Si mi diosa, siento si la molesté. Esta lanza es increíble es liviana pero a la vez es resistente y filosa. Vea los grabados, nunca había visto algo tan bello en toda mi vida, y el escudo es increíble, apuesto que es parecido al de Aquiles, incluso mejor.  
— No, el de Aquiles es cien veces mejor. Pero esta bien para iniciar.  
— El señor Apolo es asombroso, jamás pensé que lo conocería. Es fuerte, inteligente, calmado, generoso y tan apuesto.  
— Wow, no me digas que te enamoraste de él a primera vista ¿Por qué no mejor los dos se buscan un cuarto?.  
— Lo lamento no quise enojarla. Usted me esta ayudando bastante y la admiro, le prometí que no habría otro dios en mi corazón que usted. Si me permite decirlo usted es la diosa y mujer mas hermosa que he conocido.  
Artemisa y Orión estaban sonrojados. Pero Artemisa trataba de ocultarlo, mientras que el mortal fiel a su personalidad se mostraba transparente.   
— Basta, solo lo dices para congraciarte conmigo, claro deberías de hacerlo, pero, no exageres. Ahora calla que es tiempo de pensar. Hay varias cosas que se interponen en mi camino de transformarte en algo mas que un simple mortal. Para empezar no sabemos donde está el rey Enopión. Selene no lo ha visto y no puedo preguntarle al sol porque entonces le dirá a Eos sobre ti. Lo otro es que debemos de buscar un lugar para volverte un héroe de guerra. Troya ya cayó, pero siempre los humanos están deseosos de matarse unos a los otros. Para mi lo mejor será matar al rey, casarte con la princesa, después atacaremos una ciudad. Le pediré ayuda a la madre tierra, tal vez el rey esta bajo tierra y por ello no lo hemos visto.  
Artemisa le platicaba a Orión de todas las estrategias de guerra que se acordaba. Ella no era experta en ese arte pero un par de veces había ayudado en el campo de batalla. Orión se encontraba inquieto: movía las piernas, apretaba sus labios, parecía que iba explotar. Artemisa lo notó y lo dejó pasar, ya estaba acostumbrada a la hiperactividad de Orión.   
— Diosa — dijo de repente el mortal — hay algo que debo de confesarle antes de seguir con estos planes. Si al decirlo usted desea abandonarme o incluso matarme lo entenderé, pero mi corazón no puede guardar este secreto.  
Artemisa lo miró fijamente y sintió como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar. Creyó que el joven le confesaría que sentía algo por ella. La diosa pensaba que los sentimientos de amor solo venían de su parte y que el joven mas que amarla le temía.  
— Vaya aun tienes mas que contar — dijo la diosa — pensé que ya se te habían acabado las historias. Si contara tus años por tus anécdotas diría que tienes mas de cien.   
— Mi vida ha sido turbulenta. Desde que mi padre murió he vagado por el mundo. Lo que quiero confesarle es el motivo por el cual el rey Enopión me dejó ciego. Después de cazar todas las bestias el rey seguía insistiendo que todavía podía oír a lobos aullar desde la isla, era imposible, yo maté a todos, no quedaban mas que pequeños e inofensivos animales. Entonces comprendí que el rey no me quería como yerno y todo fue un engaño. Pero yo creía que el amor que la princesa y yo teníamos era mas grande que las restricciones de su padre, así que decidí raptarla. En la noche entré por su ventana, y la desperté. Cuando me vio gritó tan alto que los guardias fueron a su habitación. Me veía de tal forma, como si no me conociera. Peleé con los guardias, mientras le explicaba a Merope que su padre no quería que nos cazáramos aun cuando había hecho todo ese trabajo solo por ella. Ella seguía gritando, aparecieron más guardias, ya no pude seguir luchando y me sometieron. Me llevaron ante el rey. Él, me arrancó los ojos por lo que supuestamente le hice a su hija. Después ciego y herido me puso en un bote que lanzó a la deriva. Poseidón me condujo hasta la estancia de Helios y él me regresó la vista.  
Artemisa trataba de contenerse mientras escuchaba el relato de Orión. Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que le estaba prestando ayuda a un hombre tan poco honorable y lo peor no podía creer que ella se había enamorado de alguien como él. Recordó a sus ninfas y sacerdotisas, a la mayoría de ellas las había rescatado de ser vendidas para un matrimonio, una vaca, era lo que a lo mucho las mujeres valían, no solo para los hombres también para Zeus.   
— Claro que Poseidón te ayudó — gritó la diosa cuando el relato terminó. Sin pensarlo volvió a mostrar su temible divinidad frente a él — Solo él es capaz de ayudar a alguien como tú. Maldito macho mentiroso. Todo este tiempo pensé que ella estaba enamorada de ti, pero no. Eres igual que su padre, tratándola como objeto, un premio. Por que todos creen que la única forma de estar con alguien es raptándola. Vete ya, no te quiero ver mas.  
— Diosa déjeme explicarle, no dañé a la princesa de ningún modo. Si le dije todo esto es por que ya no quiero ir por la princesa. Creo que ella nunca me amó  
— ¿No me digas?. No te creo que no la hayas dañado. He escuchado ese tipo de historias miles de veces.  
— Se lo juro, no mentiría delante de usted. Ella me sonrió y pensé que eso significaba algo. Ahora me he dado cuenta que para enamorarte de alguien se tiene que pasar mas tiempo, compartir intereses y preocuparte por esa persona.  
— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de algo tan obvio? — preguntó Artemisa, ella seguía mostrando su ira.   
— Eso no importa, me iré, mi diosa, lamento hacerla perder su tiempo con alguien como yo — dijo Orión que estaba sumamente apenado.  
— Antes, dime ¿Por qué me insististe tanto en ser mi súbdito?  
— Aproveché la oportunidad   
Las palabras calaron en el corazón de la Diosa. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, el mortal, se había aprovechado para sacar una ventaja de ella.  
— Me lo temía, al parecer soy tan tonta como Eos — dijo Artemisa, su ira de había apaciguado   
— ¿De qué habla?  
— De que te quisiste aprovechar de mi  
— No permitiré que usted piense eso de mi. Yo no busqué a Eos, ella me raptó y yo no la busqué a usted, usted me encontró. Yo nunca le pedí que me volviera un héroe. Si digo que me aproveché fue de la oportunidad de estar al lado de la diosa cazadora. Cuando vi como mató al jabalí de un solo golpe, me di cuenta de lo inferior que era. Nunca he tenido nada, solo tengo mi habilidad como cazador y de eso me enorgullecía, pero, no era nada, no soy nada comparado con su grandeza. Quería volverme en lo mejor para lo único que nací y solo lo lograría si aprendía de alguien como usted. Aquel lobo que me pidió cazar estaba demasiado viejo y cansado, aun así me costó matarlo, casi me rendía. Casi muero como usted quería. Sabía que con esa misión quería matarme para quitarme de su camino, pero lo logré y la recompensa no fue solo mejorar mis habilidades fue estar a su lado. No quiero ser un guerrero, ni un rey, si acepté participar en ese destino que usted tenía para mi, fue para estar a su lado. Artemisa yo…  
— No digas nada mas — lo interrumpió — vete ya. El estar a mi lado, por este breve tiempo, te ha dado la fuerza y la habilidad suficiente para ser el gran cazador que siempre quisiste ser. Ningún mortal te superará jamás.   
La diosa le dio la espalda al mortal, no podía verlo a los ojos y dejar que terminara su confesión.  
— Diosa voltee, lo que tengo que decirle se lo tengo que decir mirándola a los ojos.  
— No, vete, te libero de mi, ya no tienes porque rendirme culto. ¿Qué no entiendes?  
Orión se dio la vuelta y se alejó, la diosa por su parte, desapareció del lugar.

*********************************

Artemisa se encontraba en la Laguna en la que se dio cuenta por primera vez sobre sus sentimientos hacia Orión. Sentada allí sintió que algo cálido recorría sus mejillas, eran lagrimas. La diosa no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que había llorado.   
— Tal vez cuando nací — dijo en voz baja — Selene todo esto es tu culpa.   
No respondí, cuando las cosas se ponían tan tensas, y me involucraban, surgía la fama, que Apolo mencionó antes, y me convertía en una anciana sorda.   
Una ráfaga de viento movió el largo cabello de la diosa y al lado de ella apareció Hermes. Artemisa al sentir la presencia de su amigo ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas.   
— ¿Estás llorando? — preguntó el inquieto dios.  
— No, es tu viento, se me metió una basura en el ojo.   
— Esa basura es el mortal ¿Dónde está? siempre lo veo junto contigo.  
— Se fue, ya no tenía mas que aprender de mi  
— Duele ¿no es así? por eso cruzo los dedos para no enamorarme tan fuerte de alguien. Me he enamorado, pero, fue como un cariño de amigos, un catarro, comparado con lo tuyo.  
— ¿De qué hablas?, yo nunca he estado enamorada  
— Por favor, no te engañas ni a ti misma. Te conozco desde que este lago era un charco. Por las noches paseo mucho por aquí recolectando almas para Hades y los he visto, a ti y al mortal. Era tan obvio que hasta Selene se dio cuenta.   
— Me siento tan tonta. Esto duele demasiado ¿Crees que Eros me hizo esto para darme una lección?  
— No, esto te lo hiciste tu solita. Pero que te sirva de lección para dejar de juzgar a los enamorados.   
— Le debo disculpas a varios. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí, viniste por algo o solo para reírte de mi?  
— Vine por ti, para llevarte al Olimpo, por un asunto de tu novio-mascota-mortal.   
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Eos se enteró que tu tenías a Orión, ahora quiere que se lo devuelvas. Fue hasta con Zeus para pedirlo   
— No puedo creer que esto haya llegado hasta el Olimpo. Ahora todo el mundo lo va a saber, nuestra sociedad solo espera un nuevo chisme para divertirse, me van a destrozar. Dile a Eos que se lo quede, me da igual. Es mas dile que nadie es propiedad de nadie y que deje al mortal en paz.  
— Artemisa, soy el mensajero de Zeus no el tuyo. Ven conmigo y diles eso.  
— No quiero ir   
— ¿En serio?. Si ella se lo queda no te lo va a devolver ni a prestar  
La diosa miro fijamente a Hermes, el solo le devolvió una sonrisa.  
— Bien, vamos — dijo Artemisa, y los dos se dirigieron al Olimpo


	6. Hemera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus, Eos y Artemisa discuten el destino de Orión. Se revela quien fue a decirle el paradero del mortal a Eos.

Frente a Zeus se encontraba mi hermana a la espera de la llegada de Artemisa. Lo tengo que decir, Eos es hermosa. Sus delicados dedos, sus mejillas y su pequeña nariz son rosados, sus ojos son de color Azafrán, al igual que su gran túnica que en aquellos momentos iluminaba toda la sala donde se encontraba.   
— Eos, ya que acepté tener esta reunión en la noche ¿no podrías al menos guardar esa túnica o apagarla? Es demasiado reluciente. — dijo Zeus   
— ¿Acaso el dios del trueno, no es capaz de soportar algo de luz? Estos nuevos dioses son muy frágiles.  
— Recuerda que hablas con el rey de los dioses — Zeus le advirtió   
Artemisa llegó acompañada de Hermes. Él, con una sonrisa burlona le guiñó el ojo, gesto tras el cual desapareció   
— Por fin llegas, entre mas rápido resolvamos esto mejor — dijo Zeus aliviado   
— ¡Ladrona! — Eos interrumpió — devuélveme a mi hombre.  
— El no es tu hombre — dijo Artemisa — es un humano con libre albedrío y su decisión fue alejarse de ti.  
— No es cierto, tu lo engatusaste y te lo quedaste, lo quiero de vuelta — replicó Eos   
— Diosas, guarden silencio — dijo Zeus, mientras el sonido de rayos llenaba la sala —, yo seré quien hable y si creo que alguien tiene algo que decir, les daré la palabra. Artemisa, Eos te acusa de robarle a un mortal de su propiedad, dado que, a ti no te agrada la presencia de los hombres ¿porque no le dices donde está? para que se lo lleve y así yo pueda volver a dormir antes que Helios salga   
— No le dire, porque nadie es dueño de nadie y no dejare que le arruines la vida a Orión solo por tu capricho — dijo Artemisa, mientras apuntaba a Eos con un dedo  
— Artemisa — dijo Zeus — yo se lo que tenías con ese muchacho. He escuchado el rumor que lo ibas a convertir en un héroe. Si le dices a Eos donde está el mortal, te daré a otro y créeme cualquiera que te dé, será mejor que el chico ese.  
— No dire nada, las personas no son cosas que se intercambian.  
— Por Gea — dijo Eos — Zeus si el mortal no es mío te juro que no saldré en la mañana a avisar la llegada de mi hermano   
— Gran cosa, como si la simple presencia de tu hermano no fuera lo suficientemente notoria para no darnos cuenta que está allí — dijo Artemisa   
— Ustedes los nuevos dioses — dijo Eos — se apoderaron del mundo sin saber como funciona. Después de que anunció la llegada de mi hermano, mi túnica cubre el firmamento y lo vuelvo azul, Hémera, así me llaman los mortales. Sin mi túnica el calor de mi hermano quemaría todo. Ni un solo mortal podría vivir en la tierra y los dioses sufrirían el dolor de las quemaduras en su piel por siempre.   
— Bueno eso pone en perspectiva muchas cosas ¿no es así Artemisa? — dijo Zeus   
— No caeré en tus chantajes — dijo Artemisa — Zeus tu tampoco deberías. Ahora es esto y mañana ¿qué nos pedirán? la tiranía volverá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El mortal esta bajo mi protección y como no entenderán de otra manera, entonces, lo declaro de mi propiedad, si es así como puedo protegerlo de ti Eos.  
— Bueno, como no veo otra solución — dijo Zeus después de un gran suspiro — tendré que matarlo.  
— ¿Qué, no podrías? — replicó Artemisa.   
— Si no hay otra solución a mi me da igual. Si no va ser mío que no sea de nadie — contestó fríamente mi hermana.  
— Esta resuelto, iré por un rayo.  
— No, por favor, no lo mates es muy joven aun tiene mucho que vivir, su vida ha comenzado apenas y aun así tiene miles de historias que contar. Se que logrará grandes cosas — suplicó Artemisa   
— Basta Artemisa — respondió Zeus — hay millones de humanos, que mas da uno menos en el mundo. Te entiendo, de vez en cuando, nos encaprichamos con uno que otro. Pero un capricho no es suficiente motivo para que el mundo arda. Porque es solo un capricho para ti ¿verdad?  
Artemisa dudó por un momento ¿qué diría?, ella había luchado por siglos para conseguir la posición que tiene ahora. Si decía sus sentimientos ante Zeus su status se acabaría. Se declararía como disponible y en cuanto el mortal muriera Hera buscaría un esposo para ella.   
— Es solo un capricho — contestó Artemisa   
— Entonces ya esta resuelto   
— Espere — Apolo llegó inesperadamente — Zeus por favor ¿puedo hablar en privado contigo?  
Zeus aceptó, Apolo era su favorito, pocas cosas le negaba. Eos se negó a irse si Zeus no le juraba que iba a matar al humano. Él le contestó que la temprana muerte de Orión iba a ser su único destino. Artemisa y Eos abandonaron la sala. Mi hermana se marchó, sin antes dirigir una mueca de desdén hacia la diosa, quien no le prestó atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar. 

Un tiempo después salió Apolo acompañado de Zeus.  
— Hey, Apolo — gritó Zeus, mientras se alejaba del lugar — confió en ti, tu encárgate de esto.  
— ¿Qué pasó? ¿lograste salvarlo? ¿que te dijo? — Artemisa preguntaba ansiosa.  
— No pude pero casi. Zeus no lo matará, se encargará la madre tierra.  
— Eso es peor   
— No lo es hermana, tu no puedes protegerlo del rayo de Zeus, pero, si puedes protegerlo de los ataques de ella. Puedes llevarlo hasta mi santuario en Delfos, allí ningún dios entra mas que yo. Ni Gea puede pasar allí. Esto solo nos dará tiempo hasta que pensemos en una solución   
— Ya la pensé. Iré con Eros y le pediré que enamore a Eos de otro mortal. Tal vez con ese nuevo amor ella se olvide de Orión y le importará poco si vive o muere. Gracias hermano, me siento mal contigo, por un momento pensé que tu le habías dicho a Eos sobre Orión.  
— No fue él, fui yo — una ninfa de color café apareció, era Eco  
— ¿Eco qué haces aquí?— dijo Artemisa extrañada.  
— Soy testigo de la diosa Eos, yo soy quien le dijo que el mortal estaba con usted  
— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — preguntó la diosa   
— No me arrepiento, mi diosa, lo hice por su bien. Ese mortal la alejó de nosotras y de su misión. Nunca le creí el cuento de que solo estaba junto con él ,porque quería hacerlo un héroe. ¿Por qué a él? ¿por qué un hombre?. No nos defendíamos de ellos, no ellos nos han dañado, no ellos nos utilizan y usted trae a uno y nos pone en peligro a todas   
— Nunca puse en riesgo a ninguna de ustedes — dijo Artemisa — lo mantuve alejado, siempre tuve la convicción, de que si él se propasaba tan solo un poco lo mataría al instante. Eco, yo soy tu diosa ¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarme, creyendo saber que es lo mejor para mi? Desde este momento quedas expulsada de mi séquito y de mi protección.  
— No mi diosa por favor, lo hice por su bien, pensé que entendería. No soy la única que piensa igual, otras ninfas también lo piensan y esta no fue mi idea su…  
— Basta — la interrumpió Apolo — no digas mas cosas, que bajo de tu parte, tratando de justificar tu traición, queriendo embarrar a tus hermanas en el crimen que tu cometiste. Si alguien pensaba igual que tú que mas da, tú fuiste la única qué pasó a la acción. Hermana no te entretengas mas busca al mortal yo me encargo de la ninfa, no puedo dejarla desamparada la llevaré a un lugar donde esté segura.  
— Apolo ,tu siempre eres mas caritativo que yo, gracias.  
Artemisa fue inmediatamente en busca de Orión, faltaba poco tiempo para que amaneciera y tal vez Gea ya estuviera mandando ataques contra el mortal.


	7. La revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apolo se hace cargo de Eco. Orión puede hablar de frente con Artemisa

Apolo llevó a la ninfa hacia una fría y oscura cueva en el reino mortal.  
— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó la asustada ninfa.  
— ¿No la conoces? es una cueva, tu lugar de origen. Si no es esta me da igual, todas las cuevas se parecen. Ahora con mas calma. ¿me puedes explicar porque estuviste a punto de decirle a mi hermana, que lo de avisarle a Eos, fue mi idea?. Ese no era nuestro acuerdo. Tu lo único que debías hacer era ir con Eos y decirle exactamente lo que te dije: oh, hermosa señora, se donde se encuentra el humano que ha estado buscando, esta paseando por los bosques de Creta con la diosa Artemisa. No se qué mas le dijiste a Eos y no quiero saber   
— No le dije nada mas a la diosa Eos — dijo la ninfa entre sollozos — sobre lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su hermana, pensé que si se enteraba que usted era parte del plan seria mas indulgente conmigo, no quiero estar sola, nunca lo he estado.  
— Eres tan tonta que ni siquiera te lo voy a explicar, no vale la pena.  
— Usted es malo, señor Apolo, Calisto tenia razón. Usted me prometió que al final Artemisa entendería y me agradecería, pero no fue así, iré con la diosa y le dire que la idea fue suya y me dejara volver   
— No creo que puedas.  
La ninfa no pudo moverse, dejó de sentir sus pies y al voltear hacia ellos vio como esto se convertían en humo. Su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer.  
— Eres una molestia y esta será la mejor forma de silenciarte — dijo tranquilamente Apolo.  
— Mejor forma de silenciarte — repitió la Ninfa   
— Me estoy deshaciendo de tu cuerpo para que solo seas una voz   
— Solo una voz — la ninfa no podía decir lo que ella deseaba   
— Una voz sin decisión propia que solo dice lo que los demás   
— Los demás   
Apolo se fue, dejando a la ninfa sola en aquella cueva por la eternidad. Él aun tenia que completar sus planes para proteger a su hermana. 

*************************************

Artemisa gracias a mi ayuda encontró a Orión, el joven se encontraba en la orilla de la playa preparando su pequeña embarcación. Al verlo Artemisa sintió un alivio que jamás había experimentado antes. Después surgieron en ella miles de miedos, el mas próximo era que antes de llegar a él, una ola gigantesca se lo llevara.  
— ¡Orión! — gritó la diosa.  
Al ver a Artemisa el mortal dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, después, volteó de nuevo a su barco y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Artemisa se puso al lado de él, Orión no le dirigió la mirada  
— Diosa, — dijo Orión — me preparo lo mas rápido que puedo para marcharme de aquí. Mi plan es ir a Egipto, solo espere a que acabe de preparar mi barco. Ni siquiera esperaré que sea de noche otra vez para irme. Aceptaré el destino que se me tenga.   
— No Orión, este no es el momento de irte. Eos sabe de ti y ella junto con Zeus y Gea han decidido matarte. Todo es mi culpa, hable por ti, le dije a Eos que no volverías a su lado, que no eres de su propiedad. Mis palabras provocaron tu sentencia   
— Tiene razón mi diosa — el joven miraba de frente a Artemisa — no le pertenezco a Eos, le pertenezco a usted. Ahora que la tengo de frente por fin puedo decirlo. La amo y no como un mortal ama a su dios, sino, como un hombre ama a una mujer. Este sentimiento existe desde el primer segundo que la vi y fue creciendo mas cada día. No es lo mismo que sentí con Merope. Lo que siento por usted es demasiado fuerte. Cada vez que la veo siento un vacío en el estomago, mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que se me saldrá del pecho. Cuando no esta conmigo me siento enfermo. A veces pienso qué tal vez Eros me flechó y me hizo sentir esto para castigarme.   
— Eros no hizo nada, esto te lo hiciste tu solo. O tal vez nos lo hizo a ambos, tendré que preguntarle   
— Diosa   
Los dos empezaron a reír hasta las lagrimas. Por un momento pensé que se habían vuelto locos, un par de lunáticos. Artemisa se repuso primero y empezó a recoger las cosas de Orión que se encontraban en el bote.  
— Te protegeré — dijo Artemisa — con todas mis fuerzas y el tiempo que sea necesario, para poder mantenerte vivo. Tengo un plan, para ello debemos de ir al santuario de mi hermano en Delfos. Él te dará refugio mientras busco a quien podría ayudarnos.   
— ¿Qué tipo de peligros nos esperan? — preguntó Orión   
— En el mar ninguno si es que le sigues agradando a Poseidón. En la tierra demasiados desde terremotos a huracanes, desde grandes bestias a pequeñas criaturas ponzoñosas. Lucharé con cada una de ellas.  
— Lucharemos, mi diosa. Desde hoy no peleará ninguna batalla sola. Quiero vivir mas tiempo, el mas que pueda, para estar junto a usted.  
— Entonces — dijo Artemisa sonriendo — ya no hay que temerle al día, es mas que Eos vea lo bien que nos vemos juntos. Vayamos a la costa.  
— Pero, si nos encontramos en ella.  
— Si zarpamos desde aquí tendremos que rodear para llegar a Delfos. Si vamos a la otra costa y zarpamos de allí llegaremos más rápido. Vamos, al medio día estaremos embarcando, allá conseguiremos otro barco.   
— ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que era un mal navegante?   
— Si, ahora me doy cuenta que no mentías.


	8. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemisa y Orión tratan de llegar a su destino con todo en contra.

El camino no fue fácil para los dos. Durante el día pelearon con leones, osos y jabalíes. Orión se encargaba de ellos, mientras, Artemisa se concentraba en que no hirieran al mortal en zonas vitales y en matar a la mayoría de insectos y serpientes que los atacaban. Llegaron a la costa al medio día. Como Artemisa suponía Poseidón tenia cierto cariño por Orión. El mar estaba tranquilo y las corrientes eran rápidas. Llegarían en menos de lo esperado  
— Creo que te debo una — dijo Artemisa hacia al mar.  
Toda la noche navegaron, Orión se encontraba cansado y herido. Artemisa hacía lo mejor que podía para curar sus heridas. Llegarían a tierra en cuanto amaneciera, para llegar a Delfos les tomaría el día. Artemisa temía, qué tal vez Orión, no aguantara el viaje. Sus poderes de diosa no eran lo suficientemente eficaces para curar a Orión del todo.  
— Diosa — dijo el adormilado mortal.  
— Orión deja de llamarme así, puedes decirme Artemisa.  
— Sería muy raro para mi, por favor deje que le llame, diosa el resto de mi vida.  
— Esta bien ¿Qué pasa?  
— Si llegamos a Delfos ¿usted se casaría conmigo? si se convierte en mi esposa me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo, incluyendo el Olimpo y el Hades. Solo quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, ni siquiera deseo la inmortalidad. Es mas le temo a esta.  
— Orión, siento que no me entendiste, yo no puedo casarme contigo.  
— No la mal entendí, usted siente lo mismo que yo ¿Qué le impide estar conmigo?  
— Tengo obligaciones, soy una diosa virgen, y tu no quieres una esposa de ese tipo. Necesitas buscar a una mortal que te de hijos y pueda ser tuya de todas las formas.  
— Entonces, ¿por qué hacemos todo esto si no estaremos juntos por siempre?. Póngame un reto. Qué tal si llego a Delfos en una sola pieza y sin su ayuda, y usted promete casarse conmigo.  
— No puedo prometerte eso, es imposible que sobrevivas sin mi. Solo mírate aun con mi ayuda casi mueres hoy y solo estuvimos medio día en tierra.  
— Diosa, acepte aunque sea la posibilidad del reto, sino me da algo en que aferrarme no se si pueda soportar el día. Si gano aceptaré las reglas que usted le ponga a nuestra unión.  
— Orión ese reto no lo ganarás, no dejare que mueras, si hay un peligro debo de intervenir.  
— Entonces seré mas rápido y atento que usted.  
Artemisa solo le respondió con una sonrisa y una triste mirada. Orión la tomo de la mano, es la primera vez que ella tomaba su mano también .  
A Artemisa nunca se le olvidaría la sensación de la mano de Orión. Era cálida, nunca había sentido ese tipo de calor al tocar a nadie. Trató de recordar y solo había tomado la mano de seres inmortales como ella, esas manos eran frías comparadas con la de Orión. Su piel era imperfecta, tenía la mano llena de cicatrices y cayos. Al percibir el pulso de Orión, sintió como su corazón se puso en compás con el de él. Artemisa quería gritar y decirle que se olvidara del reto, que se casaran en ese preciso momento, conmigo y Poseidón de testigos, pero, no lo hizo, su sentido de la responsabilidad era mas fuerte. Solo sostuvo la mano de Orión hasta que arribaron.

***************************

Como la diosa lo predijo llegaron justo al amanecer, mi hermana estaba anunciando la llegada de Helios, la diosa juraba que podía oír la risa de Eos, el día iba a ser largo. Orión descansó toda la noche, se veía mas dispuesto. Artemisa se preparó para una gran travesía, pero, para su sorpresa el día estuvo tranquilo. Solo las moscas los perseguían de vez en cuando, ninguna bestia los molestó. Estaba anocheciendo, frente a ellos se encontraba el rio Pleistos. Artemisa llegó a pensar qué tal vez tendría que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Orión. Cuando de repente un temblor sacudió el piso y los hizo caer, el suelo se abrió entre ellos.  
— ¡Orión, salta! — gritó Artemisa.  
— ¡No puedo, la brecha es demasiado grande! — contestó Orión, mientras, el suelo seguía derrumbándose.  
Artemisa no encontraba la forma de acercarse a Orión, cada vez se alejaba mas. El tranquilo día solo era la calma antes de la tormenta, ahora, Gea los atacaría con lo que tenía, para por fin acabar con el mortal. Del abismo salió un sonido, algo escalaba.  
Lo que salió del abismo era un enorme escorpión. El animal era del tamaño de un oso, era color negro lustroso, parecía que brillaba en la oscuridad. Sus pinzas eran tan fuertes que se podía oír cuando las cerraba, y su aguijón era fino y afilado, una dorada gota de veneno rebosaba en la punta. Inmediatamente cuando el escorpión salió del abismo, persiguió a Orión, el animal era bastante fuerte. Tumbó a Orión la primera vez que se abalanzó sobre él. En el suelo el mortal trataba de defenderse con su escudo mientras intentaba acertar un golpe con la lanza. Artemisa tomó impulso para saltar la enorme brecha, saltó y por poco cae al abismo. Quedó colgando, solo se sostenía con sus manos a una endeble suelo que no dejada de caerse. Afortunadamente Apolo llegó en el momento preciso para ofrecerle su mano. Al salir de allí, inmediatamente, ella tomó su arco. Las flechas no lastimaban al animal, aun así, fue suficiente distracción para que el escorpión dejara correr a Orión.  
— ¡Cruza el rio, trata de llegar al santuario, lo distraeré los suficiente para que te deje correr! — gritó Artemisa con la esperanza que Orión la escuchara.  
Orión se dirigió hacia el rio. Artemisa y Apolo lanzaban flecha tras flecha, ninguna de ellas lograba herir al animal, solo rebotaban en su cuerpo.  
— Esto sin duda, es un ser obra de un antiguo dios como Gea, solo un monstruo creado por ella podría soportar las flechas de Hefesto — dijo Artemisa.  
Los dos hermanos luchaban mano a mano, como en el pasado, cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes y los mellizos trataban de abrirse un lugar en el Olimpo, en un mundo todavía sufriendo, en ruinas por las anteriores guerras. Apolo por un momento logro engañarme, haciéndose pasar por un buen hermano. Pero ese tramposo tenía un as bajo la manga.  
De repente, sentí una breve brisa que movió los arboles hacia el norte. La noche en esa época del año era seca y no era la temporada para que el viento del norte soplara, entonces, lo vi, Bóreas se escondía entre algunas nubes. La razón de su presencia la supe poco después.  
Orión había llegado al fin al rio, el cual se encontraba calmado, tal vez gracias a Poseidón. Estaba a punto de meterse al agua cuando el escorpión lo volvió a alcanzar, lo tiró de nuevo al suelo. La corriente se llevó la lanza de Orión. Artemisa por fin logró dañar al animal. Un breve chillido salió de la bestia. Aquello se sintió como un triunfo para Artemisa, el escorpión no era indestructible. Su plan era lanzar su ultima flecha exactamente en el lugar donde le había dado antes, ganaría tiempo para llegar hacía el escorpión y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra el monstruo ,mientras, ella luchaba, le diría a Orión que fuera al santuario, su hermano lo guiaría.  
Artemisa planto firmemente sus pies en el piso, apuntó su flecha y disparó. La flecha dio a parar directamente a la cabeza de Orión.  
El tiempo empezó a correr lentamente para la diosa, se dio cuenta lo que hizo inmediatamente. El escorpión dejo el cuerpo de orión en paz en cuanto este dejó de moverse. Orión estaba siendo ya arrastrado por el rio. Artemisa corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a rescatar el cuerpo de Orión.  
Artemisa nunca olvidará la sensación del cadáver de Orión entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo había perdido su fuerza, su piel conservaba todavía el calor, pero se sentía falsa, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, ya no sentía su corazón latir, por un momento Artemisa sintió que su corazón se paraba también.  
— Apolo por favor haz algo ayúdame, revívelo — le rogó Artemisa a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos.  
— Lo siento hermana el murió al instante, no puedo revivir muertos. Hades se pondría como loco se lo hiciera.  
— No puede ser, fue mi culpa ¿como pudo pasar esto? — repetía llorando Artemisa una y otra vez mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Orión.  
La culpa no era de mi compañera nocturna, el único culpable aquí era Apolo. Yo vi el momento en el que bóreas sopló un poco de su viento para desviar la flecha de Artemisa. Sabía que Bóreas le debía un favor a Orión, el dios del viento se presta fácil para este tipo de cosas. El plan era sumamente malvado, aunque muy ingenioso, a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido volver a mi propia hermana asesina de su amante. Eso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, no solo se deshacía de Orión también dejaba a su hermana tan destrozada que nuca volvería a acercarse a otro mortal.  
La lanza de Orión se quedó atorada en un arbusto, Apolo fue por ella. Se dirigió hacia el enorme escorpión el cual, se encontraba tranquilo explorando el territorio, con su presa ya muerta el animal parecía una noble mascota. Apolo se acercó a él y clavó la lanza en medio de sus ojos y le dio muerte.

**************************************

Artemisa se encontraba inconsolable, ella y sus ninfas, velaron la pira de Orión hasta que el cuerpo se consumió por completo. Dibujé a Orión y al escorpión en el firmamento, Artemisa me agradeció, pensó que era un tipo de homenaje al mortal. Con el tiempo la historia de Orión recorrió el mundo, se convirtió en un héroe trágico. Artemisa le pidió a Hermes que buscara a Orión en el Hades. Tiempo después llegó la noticia que se encontraba en los campos Afódelos, Artemisa se lamentó de que no le alcanzó el tiempo para convertir a Orión en un héroe merecedor de pertenecer a los Jardines del Eliseo.  
— No te lamentes — dijo Hermes — lo vi muy feliz cazando a lo ciervos espectrales. Hará lo que mas le gusta por toda la eternidad. Ademas, aunque suene mal, sino fuera por su final, él habría muerto sin ser recordado y ahora su historia esta en el cielo.  
— Si, creo que eso me queda de consuelo — dijo Artemisa, sus ojos se encontraban apagados — No se si te conté per él me propuso matrimonio. No iba aceptar su propuesta.  
— Lo sé.  
— Él me dijo que quería estar conmigo toda su vida y que no deseaba la inmortalidad ¿crees que me hubiera dolido mas perderlo de viejo después de una vida juntos, o como lo perdí, yo matándolo? — Artemisa comenzó a llorar.  
— Las cosas que jamás ocurrieron nadie las sabe, ni siquiera las moiras — Dijo Hermes.  
El Dios mensajero no encontraba la forma de reconfortar a su amiga, lo único que podía ofrecerle era su compañía. Hermes se alegraba de que la diosa no estuviera sola, Apolo desde el incidente se había vuelto mas cercano a su hermana, que nunca antes.  
— Hablando de ellas — continuó Artemisa — No he podido tomar mí arco desde entonces. No puedo continuar así, mañana iré con las Moiras, para ver porque mi puntería falló ese día. Tal vez puse mi pie mal o mi hombro se inclinó un poco.  
— Si eso te sirve, te acompañaré mañana con ellas. Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la diosa que me grita cada vez que entro a la casa con los zapatos sucios o me quito la camisa en público.  
Al día siguiente cuando llegaron con las hermanas del destino, le dijeron a Artemisa que había cinco recuerdos de aquel día. La diosa preguntó que si también guardaban los recuerdos de los animales. Ellas dijeron que no, que los recuerdos almacenados que tenían eran: el de Orión, Apolo, el de bóreas, el de ella y el mío. Lo que sucedió después es otra historia, pero, cuando me interrogaron a mi sobre lo sucedido solo dije la verdad, y si tienen curiosidad solo les dire que este no fue el único crimen de Apolo que se reveló por mi indiscreción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, si por un milagro alguien leyó esto, gracias por leer esta fantasía mía.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por Leer!!!!!!


End file.
